


On A Collision Course

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, gwil loves ben but hes really frickin tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: “Gwil…Gwil!”As a precursor, there were many positives to dating Ben Hardy, but there were also one or two negatives, and by far the biggest negative was his near unending energy. It would have been great if Gwil were any younger, but he wasn’t, and he needed sleep, especially after three lively rounds just hours before.akaBen is a little shit who can't sleep, and Gwil is a tired man with little patience





	On A Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyFucker/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> made for @uglyfucker I loved writing this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do, I always love hearing from you
> 
> also take this fanfic as a new years gift lmao

“Gwil…Gwil!”

As a precursor, there were many positives to dating Ben Hardy, but there were also one or two negatives, and by far the biggest negative was his near unending energy. It would have been great if Gwil were any younger, but he wasn’t, and he needed sleep, especially after three lively rounds just hours before.

“It’s like, one in the morning, what’s wrong?” at the risk of sounding harsh, he was much too tired to be playing loving boyfriend at the moment.

He could feel Ben shuffling around next to him, before the blond slung an arm over Gwil’s waist and placed his head on the latter’s bicep, “I can’t sleep, I’ve been awake since you passed out.”

Gwilym huffed, offended, before shaking his head “I _did not_ pass out,” the audacity.

He could see Ben raise a brow in the light of the moon, “You fell on me the second after I came, you one hundred percent passed out, I had to pull myself off the bed to get out from under you” now the blond was propped on his elbow. Gwil studied the other, he could see dark shadows forming under his half-closed eyes, it was obviously the fault of his overactive mind that sleep evaded him

“At least I had the courtesy to wait until you came to ‘pass out.’” Gwil frowned to himself, he was being an arse baiting the other into a dispute. He bit his lip, before his eyes softened, the brunet sighing quietly, “what do want me to do about it, love?” he asked, albeit, he still sounded strained, but it was to be understood, his eyelids felt like lead every time he blinked.

Ben shrugged, a crease between his brows where they remained furrowed, before he pressed himself into his boyfriend’s side, wiggling his free arm under Gwil’s back until he could clasp his hands together on the brunet’s opposite hip. “I dunno, tell me stories or something, tell me stuff I don’t know about Gwilym Lee.”

Gwil pursed his lip, turning his head to look at Ben, whom was watching him with tired eyes. “Have I told you about…” Gwil drew a blank, he could hardly think about anything other than going back to sleep. “Uhm, have you heard of ‘Animal Ark’?” Gwil hoped to God Ben hadn’t, because if he has, Gwilym is completely stuck.

“I’ve heard of it, you were in it weren’t you?” Ben’s mouth curled up at the corners, and Gwilym found himself smiling too. He was adorable, even when he was keeping Gwil from a decent night’s rest.

“Yeah, I can’t remember much of it though.”

“Tell me what you remember, then” seeing no other choice (it was this or trying to remember a mildly interesting story from his childhood) Gwilym hesitantly nodded, absent-mindedly sliding his fingers through Ben’s hair, hoping the action might help him fall easier into sleep.

“Uh, okay, well the first episode was called ‘Badger’s in the Basement’ I think they saw a badger den being destroyed, they had to save it” Gwil found himself being almost instantly interrupted, Ben wearing a confused look on his face.

“I get that they want to help animals, based on the title, but a badger? Come on, Frankie’s nearly gotten curb stomped by those a bunch of times.” Gwil rolled his eyes, leaning forward to press a kiss onto Ben’s lips, which had been parted to likely continue bashing badger’s.

“Shh, it was a kids show, love. Not all kids have such an apparent distaste for badgers. Anyway, they find a baby badger and then somehow wind up uncovering a huge badger blood sport ring? I dunno, these were some genius level kids” Gwil was surprised he remembered as much as he did, and he might’ve been able to continue, if Ben hadn’t again started up.

“what was the blood sport? Beagle attacking? Because they love to do that. Also, how the hell would you ‘save a baby badger’ those things could destroy your entire bloodline without batting an eye” Ben seemed to be only making his case worse, getting worked up (Gwil chalked it up to being overtired, he likely didn’t actually hate badgers this much, or, he hoped he didn’t) over a bloody kids show.

“Ben, darlin’ chill out. Another episode was called… uhm, shit… pony on the porch, I think. So basically, the main girl, Mandy I think, has a pony she can’t look after”

“I thought the whole point of the show was that they saved animals? Why can’t she look after her own horse?” Gwil felt a coil of irritation form in his stomach, and he rolled onto his side to face the blond, leaning towards the other, he pressed a soft kiss to Ben’s mouth, before trailing them to his ear, politely requesting he be quiet and let Gwil bloody explain.

“As I was sayin’” Gwil reaffirmed, as he moved back, eyes resting on where his fingers wrapped strands of blond around the tips of his digits, before sliding them loose and repeating the action again. “So, they give the _pony_ away, and Mandy doesn’t know where to…”

“Wait, so she loves this horse, but she doesn’t even know who they gave it to?”

“Ben! Love, let me explain” tired and annoyed don’t make a very good mix, as Gwil is now realising, as he pressed a finger to the blond’s lips, though the latter was quick to hum in disagreement and move his face away. “Turns out, the _pony_ was given to her stuck-up English neighbour”

“Of course, bloody American’s bashing the English, Typical” Ben huffed, rolling his eyes. Gwil chewed the inside of his cheek, he wasn’t getting anywhere with this, it was time for a change of tactic, he just hoped he had enough energy for it.

“Alright, this isn’t working, you’ve done this to yourself” Gwil sighed, watching as Ben’s face turns from confused to excited to ecstatic as the brunet takes up the space between Ben’s legs, before promptly manhandling him to lie on his stomach, face pressed into the cushions.

Gwilym’s worries of being too tired to commit to his new plan evaporate as a wave of blood rushes South, filling him with arousal-fuelled energy and taking away the weight of sleep that had been sitting on his shoulders ever since Ben woke him up. After fetching the necessary materials for a good fuck, Gwil gets to work opening the blond up (which isn’t too hard considering he’s still a bit loose from their earlier activities). Ben gasping and bucking backwards with every curl and flex of Gwil’s fingers, his boyfriend’s name flowing continuously from the blond’s lips, topping the chart as one of the hottest things Gwil has ever heard.

When Gwil considered Ben significantly prepared, he slid the rubber onto his leaking, desperate cock. He braced a hand against the head board, the other lining himself up, hesitating for a moment just to hear Ben beg for it “please, Gwil, I need it, stop fucking with me” his usually deep voice at least two tones higher and twice as shaky as usual. If this doesn’t wear out Ben, Gwil wasn’t sure what he’d do.

Gwil finally pressed into the blond, exhaling slowly as he went. Once he bottomed out, he paused, giving Ben a moment to adjust, before he grasped firmly at the back of Ben’s neck, pushing his face into the bed, back curling as the blond moved closer to the mattress. From here Gwil started slamming hard into the gasping, moaning man underneath him, his mouth open and his fists clenched around his pillow, veins standing out along his well-muscled arms.

Gwilym bit down on his lip, trying to mask his rather obscene groans as he moved hard and fast into his boyfriend. His knuckles white where he held the headboard like a life line. “Don’t think… you can wake me- argh- up every night for an extra fuck… I love you so blo-oody” Gwil dragged out the last word, pausing his speech for a moment to gather his thoughts. Sliding the hand on Ben’s hip down to further spread the blond’s legs, Ben crying out as Gwil slams into his prostate making the latter lose focus a moment. “-Bloody much, but I won’t-mm-hesitate to make you sleep on the-holy hell- couch.”

By this point, Ben’s moaning on every thrust, and Gwil is pitying their neighbours, because Ben is not at all trying to be quiet. The brunet draws his hand away from the headboard, biting down on his knuckles as he continues his pace, losing his mind every time Ben clenches around him. He can hear Ben trying to speak between thrusts now, saying he’s getting close in barely coherent English.

Gwil hums in acknowledgement, sliding one of his hands from Ben’s neck to his hip, tugging the blond hard against him. Gwil drops his other hand away from his mouth to reach for Ben’s cock but pauses when the blond growls at him to stop, “I can do it” he sighs, voice worn from overuse and gravelly as all hell.

The taller male moves his free hand to grasp Ben’s other hip, fingers pressing into the already bruised skin and likely adding more marks to the tally. Gwil lets a low groan escape him as he feels electricity run ragged up and down his spine, his eyes squeezing shut as he focuses on chasing his orgasm, rolling his hips every time he thrusts into the blond, every time he brushes against Ben’s sweet spot, and every time, the latter gasps out a slew of jumbled words and Gwil’s name.

Gwilym’s orgasm surprises him, the brunet suddenly crying out as it hits him, his thrusts stuttering and growing quicker as he rides out the high. Ben is still squirming underneath him, pressing back against Gwil and his cheeks slick with perspiration and tears born from both the pleasure of Gwil’s well-aimed thrusts, and the pain of his cock hanging heavy and untouched between his legs.

As Gwil tries to blink away the dots from his vision, he continues to roll his hips into his boyfriend, the aforementioned blond choking on his mewls of rapture. Gwil runs a hand through his hair, the dark strands hanging over his forehead, clumped by sweat, his fingers shaky and boneless. He almost jumps when Ben cries out finally, his body tensing and clenching tortuously around Gwil’s sensitive cock.

“Holy shit” Gwil stammered, his hips slowing as Ben comes (untouched, which leaves Gwil utterly mind blown). Gwil pulls out and grabs the blond in time to save him from laying down on his own come. The brunet pressing a kiss to the back of Ben’s head before cleaning up the bed, Ben and himself as best he can (he’d have to change the sheets in the morning).

Once he finally falls back into bed, his tiredness hits him like a brick wall, and he looks to the blond next to him. Finally, he’s all out of energy, and finally, Gwil can get a proper rest.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if i don't post my usual 101 fanfics today, i accidentally spent the whole day watching game of thrones
> 
> i encourage you to leave requests if ya want me to write anything (doesnt have to be smut) or hmu on my tumblr because i love hearing from y'all!!
> 
> http://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
